This invention relates to new and useful improvements in methods of attaching panels together such as panels of various types of furniture. Normally, side panels are secured substantially at right angles to top and bottom panels and partitions extend between the top and bottom panels and sometimes between side panels.
Normally, these are secured together by nails, glue or screws so that they are not easily assembled and disassembled. If solid wood is used, of course, tongue and groove or dovetail type joints can be used, but these are relatively expensive to form and are not satisfactory with boards made of particle board or plywood.